When I'm With You
by Love For Stories
Summary: Emma and Regina are dating, and Emma has a surprise for her girlfriend. It is her way of telling the brunette she wants to spent her life with her. A cute story with lots of fluffy moments. TWO-SHOT.


_When I'm with you_

**A/N: this is my first try at an one-shot, I needed a short break from my other stories. But no worries, I will continue them and I'm working on new chapters now. This is just a fluffy story. Because I felt like it ;)**

**It will probably be a two-shot, and the second part is coming soon. **

**Let me know what you think.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Regina was alone. Henry was with the Charming's tonight, giving his mom and Emma some time alone. But Emma hadn't arrived yet, and Regina was getting more restless by every passing minute. Emma was late more often, but she had hoped the blonde would be on time for once.

When Henry wasn't home, the mansion felt ten times bigger. The absence of another person moving around made the silence worse to handle. So Regina had put on some music to overcome this sense of loneliness.

Why it took the blonde so long to get over here was a mystery to her. She had called her over an hour ago, asking her to come over to do something together. They didn't have many of opportunities like these, so she was determined to make the best of it.

Now that Cora was gone, Rumple had left and the rest of the town had settled down and found its peace again, most of them had accepted the Savior and the Evil Queen together. Although there were a few who were still angry about the whole Curse thing, Regina had managed to ignore them and lived her life the way she wanted. With Emma and her son.

She smiled when she thought back at the moment when Emma had asked her on a date. Finally, after months of flirting and obvious sexual tension between the two of them, the blonde had found enough courage to ask her out.

Their date had been wonderful, and after that their relationship had only progressed further. It was hard to confront Snow and David about them being together, and first they weren't too happy about it, but it was obvious Regina made their daughter happy, so they gave in.

Henry was much easier. He had seen it coming for ages, or so he told them, and was happy to have his two mothers together instead of separate. He had grown tired of the continued fighting of the two woman, and it killed both of them to see him unhappy.

Henry had moved back into his old room at his home at Mifflin street, but Emma still lived apart from them. She had found her own place, not wanting to live with her new found parents forever.

But Regina and her had been dating for six months now, and Emma practically lived in the mansion. But Regina was aware of Emma's doubts to move in with her and Henry. They were both used to live alone, have their own private space, and moving in together would mean giving up most of it. Regina was willing to make those changes, but Emma wasn't ready yet. They had agreed to wait, but that was three months ago.

Looking around the room she was quite satisfied with the results of her preparations. She had wanted to create a romantic atmosphere, but not overdo it.

She let her hand roam over the neatly folded plait on the back of the couch. She hoped it would come in handy when they would cuddle while watching a movie.

Regina wasn't much of a fan of cuddling, but Emma was and she just couldn't resist her when she pouted those pink lips.

The curtains were closed, but she could see two bright car lights riding upon her lawn. Her heart jumped. Emma was here. She almost ran towards the front door although she tried to redeem herself a little. On her way she looked in the mirror.

With some final adjustments she turned towards the door. A long minute later there was a hesitating knock on the front door. Regina slowly lifted her arm towards the door knob. She felt nervous, but she tried to look normal.

She opened the door, looking at the person standing outside. Emma looked gorgeous this evening. She wore her typical jeans with t-shirt. But the shirt she had chosen to wear had a very low neckline, giving the brunette a good view at her cleavage.

She unconsciously licked her lips, and looked up to Emma's eyes. Her make-up was minimal, but Emma didn't needed any too look good. She was a natural beauty. Her blond curls fell perfectly around her face. She smiled sweetly at Regina.

"Hi." Emma said.

"Well hi there." Regina replied with a wink.

"You look gorgeous." Regina let her eyes wander over Emma's body again.

"You are the beautiful one, we both know that. O, and I'm sorry I'm late,." Emma said, holding up a bouquet of flowers in a form of an excuse.

Regina smiled broadly, accepting them. She loved getting flowers, and Emma knew that. But it didn't explained why the blonde was late, but Regina decided not to ask.

"Do you want to come in?" Regina asked, stepping aside to give Emma room to walk inside.

With a nod, Emma walked in, quickly kissing Regina on her cheek. They had kissed so many times before, but somehow Emma could always caught Regina of guard. And Regina didn't mind at all.

Following Emma with her eyes, she closed the door and smelled the flowers. A nice, sweet aroma filled her nostrils. A small smile crept on her lips, already forgotten about the other woman being too late.

Emma felt at home here, so she didn't hesitate to walk over to the fridge and grab herself a drink.

"How was your day?" The blonde asked as she took a sip.

"Normal." She answered with a sigh. "Henry acted weird though. it was like he knew something I didn't and did a pretty bad job to hide it."

Emma chuckled, but as soon as she saw the glint of fear in Regina's eyes she fell silent. Placing her drink on the counter she walked over to the other woman, who stood still and looked at her feet.

Regina hadn't want to sound like this, almost desperate. And as soon as the words had left her mouth, she covert up her true feelings. But Emma caught her before she could hide behind her walls. That damn woman saw everything.

"What's wrong?" She asked, looking slightly worried.

"It's nothing." Regina said shaking her head. She didn't wanted to voice her thoughts, not even to Emma.

"I can see something is bothering you.." Emma tried again, this time choosing for a more useful approach.

Wrapping her hands around Regina's cheeks she prevented the brunette from avoiding her eyes. with her face cupped by Emma's warm, soft hands, Regina found it impossible to escape. She was still reluctant to tell her the truth, but she could at least let her in a little.

"With Henry keeping secrets from me, I'm scared he doesn't need me anymore. At least not as much as he used to."

It wasn't the thing she feared the most, but it wasn't a complete lie. She hoped Emma would believe her and give it a rest.

"Honey, that's normal. He is growing up. He just needs some space. He isn't doing it on purpose, I'm sure."

Because this was not the real problem, she wasn't at least comforted by her answer. But she didn't want to show it, so she diverted her eyes as a sign that she understood.

"But that is not what you're really afraid of, is it?"

Regina couldn't contain the soft gasp that left her lips. How could Emma know? It was impossible.

"I can see when people are lying to me, remember?" Emma said, letting go of Regina's face.

"Why are you lying to me, Regina? I want to help you and you know that."

Regina didn't miss the slight angry undertone of the blondes voice. She felt guilty for lying to her, but she was afraid of admitting her fears. And Emma knew that too. But still she tried to get it out of her.

"I know." She said, still avoiding the green eyes that looked intensely at her.

Emma was silent, waiting for the other woman to continue.

"He is acting the same way as he did when he got that book. He looks at me when he thinks I don't see it, noticing every move I make. I don't want him to go back to that again. I thought he forgave me, but it looks like he still doesn't trust me. He is holding back, I know it."

Regina spat out before she could get a hold on herself. Her words hang between them and she regretted it immensely. But it was too late now, they were out. And although she didn't wanted to admit it, having her fears spoken out loud felt like there was a weight lifted from her shoulders.

Emma didn't say anything for a few seconds, and Regina feared she had said something very stupid. But then a broad smile broke on the blondes face, making her eyes smile too.

"This isn't funny, Emma." Regina hissed. How could she laugh about this?

"Gina, is that what you thought this was?" She paused, seeing conformation in the brown eyes.

"I asked Henry to help me prepare a surprise for you. Apparently he took it a little bit too seriously."

Regina was still a little suspicious, but when she saw Emma smiling broadly she lowered her wall. Emma was honest with her.

"So when he was in my office the other day..?" She wanted some clarification. She had punished Henry, but maybe she had been a little harsh to him.

"I had asked him to hide it there. But I also told him to do that when you weren't at home so you couldn't find out." Emma said with a wink.

"It seems you didn't train him as well as you thought, Sheriff." Regina replied with a smile beginning to form on her lips.

Emma only laughed.

Suddenly Regina realized what the blonde just said.

A surprise hidden in my office…

She hated surprises, it gave her the feeling she was stripped of her control. But Emma always seemed to find just the right way to do it. Leaving Regina in control, but still managing to surprise the brunette.

Emma took a step back and extender her arm, holding out her hand for the other woman to grab. Regina placed her hand in Emma's, letting the blonde lead her to her office.

When they arrived at the closed door, Emma let go of her hand.

"Close your eyes." She softly says. "And don't you dear to peek!"

Regina lets out a chuckle. Emma knows her way to good.

To reassure herself, Emma covers Regina's eyes with her hands, don't giving her any chance to fight it, she opens the door. She carefully leads her to the middle of the room.

"Keep your eyes shut." She whispers in her ear before retracting her hands.

A shiver runs down Regina's spine when she hears Emma's sultry voice and feels her warm breath against her ear. When the blonde steppes away though, she immediately misses the contact.

She doesn't open her eyes, but she is curious. When she hears Emma place something on the ground, she barely has any control left to not open her eyes just a little bit to see what is going on in front of her.

Just when she decides to open her eyes, she feels Emma's body behind her again. Strong arms around her waist, pulling her close.

"You can open your eyes now."

When she is given permission, she slowly opens her eyes. It's dark, so it takes a little time to adjust her eyes to her surroundings. Everywhere around her are candles. They're warm light spreading, giving the otherwise cold room an almost magical glow.

In the middle, a circle is made with small candles. And in the circle stands a pot, containing a small green plant.

"I know it looks weird, but let me explain." Emma begins before Regina can say anything.

"It's a tree. An apple tree to be exact. I thought long about a perfect gift to give you, but I know you don't give much value to simple objects."

Emma pauses, pulling Regina slightly closer to her.

"Apple trees stand for love and for loyalty. Once a tree is full grown, it can live for years, surviving the coldest winters and the driest summers. The fruit it produces is full and sweet."

Emma is quiet for another few seconds, but then releases Regina and walks around her, now standing in front of her.

"Planting a tree symbolizes a new life. I want to plant this tree with you, because I want to start a new life with together. As a family. Henry, you and me, in this house."

Emma finishes her speech, now looking in her eyes. shifting from one foot to the other, uncertain of what Regina will say about her plan. The insecurity is visible in the green eyes, and Regina smiles lovingly at her.

"I- I don't know what to say…" She was truly speechless. Which didn't happen very often. But this, what Emma had told her was so beautiful, she couldn't find the right words.

"Well, you could just say yes. Or something like that." Emma is still looked down, not meeting her eyes.

"Then, yes. I would love to begin a new life with you and Henry." She feels her eyes tear up. This is way more then she expected when this day had begun.

And it was better. A thousand times better.

When Emma hears her answer, her head shoots up, finally meeting the watery brown eyes in front of her.

"You really want that?" As if she still doesn't believe Regina just said yes to her idea.

"If that means you will move in here, then yes." Regina says with a smile. The tears are now running freely over her cheeks. She never felt this happy before. Emma quickly closes the gap between them with one step forward.

Feeling the other woman's strong arms settle around her waist she raises her arms around Emma's neck, pulling her closer. When their lips meet for a soft kiss, it is like all the past insecurities melt away.

"Now let's go plant that tree, shall we."

* * *

**This was the first part.**

**Please drop a review for me, they are highly appreciated.**

**Thank you.**


End file.
